While You Sleep
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: Freezing, wet, and alone in a cave, Inuaysha and KAgome find ways to keep warm.


While You Sleep

It was a cool summer day, the kind that feels like it's about to rain. Which is exactly why Inuyasha said i couldn't go swimming. I ignored him though, of course. Who is he to tell me what to do? So, in a matter of minutes, there I was, splashing around in the cool, sparkling stream in my itsy bitsy pink binkini with the blue polka-dots. The water glistened like crystals, light, crisp blue. I called to Inuyasha, who was watching me testily from the shore. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were off getting some potions for Miroku's leg, which he broke in a fight.

"Hey! Come on in! It's really nice!" Inuyasha just looked at me and frowned.

"I am not coming in." He said arrogantly.

"Aww, come down off your cloud! Have some fun!" I called, swimming closer to the shore.

"No way. Besides, I don't have any of those indecent scraps of clothing you humans call swim suits and i am not going in naked." I laughed, as Inuyasha blushed.

"I've got a pair of swim trunks in my bag that would fit you; i got them last weekend for just such an occasion when i was back in my time."

"Aha! So you were wasting precious time shopping, eh?" I shook my head and leaned forward and splashed him playfully.

"Hey! No! Bad Kagome!" He yelled angrily as I burst out laughing.

"What am I? A dog?" I asked, smiling, "I believe YOU are the dog around here!" I reached up tweaked one of his ears. He growled angrily as I laughed and slid back in the water, pedaling away a bit. He was busy trying to get the water off his robes. The next thing that happened happened so fast i didn't even realize what was going on. I saw him look up as I laughed and suddenly his eyes went wide with fear, and he screamed my name, but before i could turn and look, i felt something grab my leg and drag me under. The last thing I heard before I passed out was a splash that I presume was Inuyasha diving into the water. I gluged a little and struggled, and then everything went black as i ran out of air.

"Kagome! Kagome!" I heard a distant, familiar voice calling my name. I opened my eyes slowly to see Inuyasha's worried face hovering above me. I heard him sigh in relief and felt my body being lifted as he hugged me close.

"I thought I was going to lose you." He breathed into my ear, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. I moaned, as i felt a headache come on, full strrength and closed my eyes.

"What happened?" I groaned as he helped me sit up and i now saw the full condition my body was in. I had cuts and bruises all along my arms, stomache, and legs, and a long gash down my right leg that went from about my knee to a little above my ankle.

"A water demon. He-, he tried to take you down under to be his dinner, or whatever, and I dived in after you. I struggled with him and you thrashed a lot, but then i panicked when you went limp. I used my blades of blood, which is how you got most of your cuts. I hit you a little by accident. When I got you to shore though I thought you were dead, your face was blueish and you weren't breathing. I, well," Inuyasha blushed, "I gave you mouth to mouth, "He said, looking away, "and then, I pushed on your stomache a few times to get the water out and then you finally came to." I blushed a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha, this was all my fault."

"No, i should have been paying more attention," Inuyasha said. A loud crack of thunder and the sky seemed to split open, and rain poured down on us.

"Shit." Inuya.sha muttered, grabbing me and my bag and dashing through the rain. He sprinted to the nearest cave and layed me down on one side aagianst the wall, before crossing to the other.

And that's how i got to be where I am now, sitting, shivering on the cold ground of a cave, listening to the drumming of the rain above the cave roof. I was still in my bikini, and blanket wrapped around me, and I was sopping wet. It had been about an hour and the rain still hadn't let up. By now it was night itme, and Inuaysha was in human form, because tonight was the full moon. Neither of us had spoken since we got to the cave. Inuaysha was sitting against the opposite wall, determindly not looking at me. I sighed and shivered, my body was freezing, and my blanket was all wet now.

"Are you cold?" Inuyasha broke the silence, still not looking at me.

"I'm fine." I responded, but couldn't keep down my shivering.

"No, you're not, Kagome." Inuyasha looked up at me, and now it was my turn to look away, and blush.

"Really, I am." I forced myslef to say, and mentally kicked myself as i felt my teeth beginning to chatter.

"That's it." Inuaysha said. He began rummaging through my bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clutching my blanket closer. I still felt so weak.

"You' re going to catch pneumonia if you don't change out of that bathing suit." He said, and laughed triumphantly as he managed to find a dry towel and a blanket.

"I don't have anything to wear, my clothes are all soaked!" I exclaimed, "And anyways I'm still to weak to change."

"Well I'm dry." Inuyasha said, pulling off his robe and shirt. I blushed at the sight of his bare chest. "Here, I'll help you up and you can wear my under shirt and robe." He helped me to my feet and reste4d me against the wall.

"Here." He said holding out his shirt and robe. "I'll hold you, and I won't watch you," He added hastily, "And you can take off you swim suit and put them on." I was blushing furiously, but I obeyed. When i was sure he wasn't lookign at me, I slid off my wet suit and kicked them to the side, toweling myself off. I slipped on his tank-topish shirt and robe. I blushed a little, feeling a little uncomfortable in just his shirt and robe. Since i was wearing no pants the shirt was like a very short dress, and I was very aware of my still cold nipples, which were being very pointy through the thin fabric.

"I'm done." I said, and INuaysha nodded, turning back to me, and imediately blushing and turning away again. I blushed as well and pulled the robe around my front to cover my body and he sat down against the wall, pulling me into his lap. I was a bit startled, but he was so warm I did not complain. He pulled the blanket over us and the sudden warmth made me very sleepy, and i felt so content in his strong arms. I sighed deeply and inhaled his musky scent before drifting off to sleep.

When I woke, Inuaysha was fast asleep, his face content and peaceful. I looked at his face, so carefree at the moment, instead of the usual frustrated or worried expression. I leaned into him, unaware of how aroused he was getting even in his sleep from my almost naked body and chest against his bare chest. He smiled in his sleep, and i cocked my head to the side, giggling, just watching him in his sleep. I began rubbing his now demon again ears and was delighted at the deep purr that came from his chest when I did. He never let me touch his ears when he was awake. I began stroking his face and running my fingers through his hair as well as rubbing, and soon soft moans came from deep in his throat. Entraced by his peaceful face, I kept going. My gaze fell to his soft, warm, inviting looking lips, and, not knowing what i was doing i leaned down, closed my eyes and kissed him softly. I deepened the kiss a little, feeling little explosions of pleasure from inside me. I moaned a bit myself as I felt his fang against my lip. I upbruptly stopped the kiss and leaned back in horror as I realized what i had done as he woke.

"Kagome..." He moaned, openign his eyes slightly. "No..."

"I'm, I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," I quickly said, turning red all the way to my ears. "I- I didn't mean to-" Inuyasha cut me off.

"Why'd you stop?" I stared at him in shock, but before I could say anything, he pulled my back in for another deep kiss. As we broke apart a few minutes later, I looked down to his face in confusion. Did Inuaysha just kiss me? In full consiousness?

"I love you Kagome." He said simply, before pulling me back for another kiss. This could not be happening, no way no how. Inuyasha? Love? Me? Kagome? Maybe it was a dream, I thought, but ruled that out as i felt my growing arousal. This was real.

"I love you, too." I gasped as we broke for air, and then smiled. I pulled his face into mine and kissed him again, deeply, and then cuddled into his shoulder. And then we both fell, into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
